


The Transition

by SparkeDawg



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could be seen as romantic, Implications of Slight Homophobia, Platonic Moxiety, Slight Unsafe Binding (wearing it too long), Trans Roman, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Roman is a trans and has days he suffers from dysphoria. Good thing he has Patton there to help him on the worst of days, like today.





	The Transition

**Author's Note:**

> This story has slight unsafe binding. Very brief (wearing a binder for a little too long)  
> It also mentions slight implications of homophobia. Very briefly.  
> Also, if I have any facts wrong please let me know, especially because I’m not a trans male and I’m not sure how it is to be one other than stories I’ve heard/read.

_ “Rose! Mother wants you!” Shailey walked in the door. Rose quickly let her hair fall around her face. _

_ “Can you knock? I’m going to start locking my door.” _

_ “But you never lock it.” Shailey whined and walked back out. _

_ “I’m going to start,” Rose mumbled following her younger sister. _

_ “Hey Rose. Look what I got. It’s so cute and I was wondering if it would fit you. I got Shailey a matching one.” Rose inwardly groaned. Their mother held up a dress _

_ “I’ll go see,” She sighed grabbing the dress and heading to her room. _

_ ‘What’s the point? I’m not a girl,’ Rose looked at her self in the mirror and put her hair up again imagining it short. ‘Not a real one. Not a real anything.’ _

_ “What taking so long!” Shailey knocked on the door. “Mom’s waiting to see it.” _

_ “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute,” Rose quickly got the dress on and walked out. _

_ “Oh, so cute!” Their mother said seeing the girls. “Just like a princess!” _

_ “I’m going to take it off now,” Rose walked back into her room. “Wish I was a prince.” She muttered. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` _

“Roman? You’ve been in your room for three days now. Are you coming out anytime soon?” Patton called through the door. Roman groaned and continued laying in his bed. “Do you care if I come in?”

“Sure,” Roman mumbled back. He got up from his bed and unlocked the door opening it for Patton.

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay,” Patton helped Roman back to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_ “You’re a what?” Shailey was in Rose’s room sitting on her bed. _

“ _ I’m a transgender. A boy,” Rose explained. “I have been for awhile. Just...born in the wrong body, I guess.” _

“ _ Oh...”Shailey looked at Rose up and down. “Does this mean I have an older brother instead?” _

“ _ Yeah. Don’t tell mom yet though. I’m not ready. I’ll tell her when I’m ready.” _

“ _ Okay. You’re an awesome brother.” Shailey hugged him and skipped out of the door. _

~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Rose,” Roman muttered.

“She’s back?” Patton asked and Roman nodded. “It’s okay, kiddo.”

“I’m...I’m still valid right? I’m still a guy?” Roman looked on the brink of tears.

“Yes, of course you are, Roman.” Patton smiled at him. “You’re valid how you are. You are a real man.”

“Thanks Patton,” Roman laid on his bed trying not to wince in pain.

“Uh Roman? How long have you had your binder on?”

~~~~~~~~~``

“ _ Rose? You got a package in the mail!” His mother called out. _

“ _ IT CAME!” He ran, grabbed the package and quickly ran back to his room. _

“ _ What was that about?” Her mother looked at Shailey. _

“ _ I can’t tell...She told me not to.” Shailey responded. “She’ll tell you when she’s ready.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~` _

Roman shrugged. “Lost count,” He mumbled. “I had it off yesterday, but put it back on sometime late last night.”

“How late?” Patton asked.

“Maybe around 4 or 5 in the morning. I don’t know.” Roman closed his eyes.

“Um...you realize it’s almost six in the evening,” Patton gave Roman the ‘dad stare’. Roman just shrugged. “It’s not good for your health Roman. You know that.”

“I know. It’s just hard because I feel like Rose is coming back.”

“Roman, listen to me.” Patton helped Roman sit up. “Rose is a deadname. You changed your name to Roman because you are a man. Do you understand?”

~~~~~~~~~~~`

“ _ Mom. I have something I need to tell you,” Rose walked into the living room. _

“ _ What is it?” _

“ _ Please sit down.” _

“ _ Rose? Are you okay?” She asked him, sitting down. _

“ _ I don’t...I don’t know yet.” He responded. “So I have some news.” _

“ _ Okay. You can tell me anything you realize that right.” _

“ _ Yeah, but it’s still so hard to tell you this.” He started crying. “I’m...I’m not a girl. I’ve never been one and...and it’s…” _

“ _ It’s okay,” His mother put her arms around him and gave him a hug. He looked at her. _

“ _ You’re...you’re okay with it?” _

“ _ I’ve always said I wanted a boy. Now...I’ve got one.” She smiled at him. “And he is so handsome.” _

_ Rose starting crying again, this time, happy tears. “Thanks mom, I love you so much.” _

_ Shailey walked in the door. “Finally! I was tired of saying ‘she’ in front of mom.” Everyone started laughing. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~`` _

Roman nodded. “Yeah, some days it’s just hard to remember.”

“Let’s take your binder off. I can find a baggy t-shirt you can wear. Then we can watch cartoons or Disney while we stuff our mouths full of snacks. It will be  _ snack _ -tastic!”

Roman chuckled. “Thanks Patton.”

“I’ll go get the shirt,” Patton walked out the door. Roman wasn’t sure what to do.

It wasn’t long before Patton came back. “Here’s the shirt. While you get changed I will get the snacks ready. Come out when you’re ready.” Before Roman could respond Patton was already out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“ _ So do you have a name you want to go by now?” His mother asked him. _

“ _ Roman.” He responded. “That’s what I want to change my name is. Just...don’t tell dad? He won’t be too happy about all...this...” _

“ _ He doesn’t stay in contact either other than to talk to Shailey.” She sighed. “He plans on visiting though in a few months.” _

“ _ Oh...” Roman looked at the ground. “Would you be mad at me if I wanted to move out?” _

“ _ No, of course not. As long as you stay happy and safe.” _

“ _ I...I found a place already...someone’s looking for a roommate.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` _

Patton got out the collection of Disney movies and put all the snacks on the coffee table.

“Time for blankets.” He skipped off to the closet.

~~~~~~~~~~`

“ _ Are you sure it’s safe Roman? Living with someone you don’t know...” _

“ _ Don’t worry mom, I’m going to meet up with him tomorrow in a public place. He is totally understanding and is willing to make sure I feel safe.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~` _

By the time Roman walked out of his room, Patton had snacks, the movies and a blanket fort set up.

“Hey Roman. Ready?” Patton asked seeing him. Roman nodded and they curled blankets around them putting on a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~`

_ Roman looked at his phone making sure he had the right address. He was either too early or too late. _

“ _ What time did he say?” Roman reread the text. “I’m on time.” _

“ _ You Roman?” A cheery voice asked behind him. Roman turned around. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~` _

Five movies in and Patton felt the weight on his shoulder. Glancing over he noticed his friend asleep. Patton smiled and turned on some cartoons, grabbing another cookie he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

_ ~~~~~~~~~` _

_ “Yeah, I’m Roman. You must be Patton.” _

_ “Of course I am. So you want to be roommates?” _

_ “It’s an option.” Roman responded. _

_ “Well, I guess it’s patton-pending.” _

_ “Did you just-” _

_ “Yeah, I guess it was very Romano cheesy huh?” Patton fake pouted and Roman couldn’t help but laugh. _


End file.
